Ink Covered Memories
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Simple story with Allison and Thomas since I can't seem to find any with them. Also has some spoilers as this relates to my other BATIM story.


**This is sorta of a prequel to my BATIM story. Mostly revolving around Allison and Thomas, since I can barely find any story with them showing their romance. Other couples included/mentioned will be: SammyXSusie and possible Wally and mentions of his girlfriend/future wife. Also there's going to be some timeskips and POV swapping. Also, sorry if this sucks.**

* * *

Thomas's Pov

I tapped my foot on the ground rapidly, waiting for the doctor's to give me an update on my wife. She had been in labor for six hours already and the doctor said she was nearly dilated enough to deliver. I hoped the baby would be born soon. It killed me to see Alli in pain like that. Who would've thought that working at a crappy studio like Joey Drew's would lead me to finding the love of my life and becoming a father? I still remember that day when, by chance, I ran into her. Allison Pendle.

* * *

_***Flashback 10 Years***_

* * *

_I really didn't want to be here today. Drew was pissing me off. His demands for this machine were getting outrageous. I had called GENT and nearly begged them to send someone else, but they told me Drew only wanted me there and no one else. _

_"I swear one of these days I'm gonna punch this man's lights out." I said to myself. I was about to turn the corner when someone bumped into me. I stumbled back a little._

_"Hey! Watch where you're-" I stopped mid sentence when I saw who ran into me. It was a woman in her mid 20s, with long ebony hair and the most enchanting blue eyes I had ever seen in my life._

_"I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you." the woman said. I saw her wipe tears from her eyes._

_"It's all right. I didn't mean to shout at you. I thought you were Franks or, worse of all, Drew." I said._

_"Franks? Oh, you mean Wally. No he's was in the break room last time I saw him." the woman said._

_"Slacking off again probably. Some help he's turning out to be." I groaned. I heard a slight giggle from the woman. "Well, glad to see you laughing. You look prettier smilin' than cryin'." I smacked my hand over my mouth when I realized what I had just said. She blushed. _

_"You're quite handsome yourself." she said. This time, I blushed. She seemed to calm down. "Thank you. I needed a little cheering up."_

_"What happened?" I asked. Why was I so interested?_

_"Well, I was called in to take over for Susie while she was sick, but then Joey tells me that he's fired her and wanted me to be the new voice actress for Alice Angel." _

_"What's the problem?" I asked. I don't particularly care for Miss Campbell. Or should I say... Mrs. Lawrence? Yeah. The drama queen was married to the equally dramatic music director, Sammy Lawrence. They had married about two years after meeting each other at the studio. Campbell still kept her maiden name as they married in secret. Also, so Drew wouldn't nag them about being impartial on matters or some crap._

_"Well, apparently he told everyone but Susie." the woman said. "She came into the recording booth while Sammy and I were recording and started yelling at us both. She then told me that I would never steal Alice from her." _

_"I wouldn't worry about. You just do your job Miss... uh..." _

_"Pendle. Allison Pendle." she said, extending her hand. I took her hand and shook it. _

_"I'm Thomas Connor." I said._

_"Nice to meet you Mr. Connor." Allison said._

_"Just call me Thomas, Miss Pendle." I said._

_"Then you can just call me Allison." Allison said._

* * *

_***Present***_

* * *

Not long after that encounter, we soon started dating. We also left the studio shortly after we started to date.. We dated for a year and a half, before I proposed. Then, we got married and we held off having children as we wanted to enjoy our time together for a while. Soon, Allison became pregnant with our daughter. I was so happy and couldn't wait to meet her. The doctor poke his head out of the room.

"Mr. Connor? We're ready." he said. I jumped from my seat and ran into the room. I went to my wife's side and held her hand.

"It's okay Alli. I'm here." I said. She looked at me with a tired, but relieved look. She nodded before starting to push. After being in labor for nearly twelve hours, our daughter was finally born. The doctor lifts up a crying baby. Our daughter. After cleaning her off, they handed her to us. Her cries died down to just whimpers as she opened her eyes and looked at us. She had my brown hair and Allison's beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh, she so beautiful." Allison said. "Like a little angel."

"Just like you." I said. I gave her a gentle kiss as we just held and looked at our daughter as she moved around.

"Do you have a name for her?" a nurse asked. We looked at each other and nodded.

"Faith. Faith Eva Connor." Allison answered.

* * *

**_*2 Years Later*_**

* * *

Allison's Pov

"Mommy! Mommy!" a little voice called. I looked down and saw my little girl pulling on my skirt. I saw she had spaghetti all over her face. I lifted her up and placed her on my lap.

"There you go baby." I said. I was sitting at my desk, looking over some scripts for the sequel I was working on. I heard the front door open, followed by my husband shouting he was home.

"Daddy!" Faith exclaimed. She wanted to be let down so she could run to him. I gently slid her down to the ground and off she went to the door. I got up and went to see Tom scoop Faith up and kiss her cheek.

"What happened to you?" Tom asked, laughing.

"'Pagetti!" Faith said.

"How was your day honey?" I asked, kissing him.

"Not much. Just an average day of fixing things." Tom said. After Tom left both Joey Drew Studios and GENT, he started his own company and actually named it after the Little Miracle Station that was given it's name from Alice Angel. "How was your day?"

"Same as you. Average." I said. I took Faith from Tom and sat her in her playpen. "Oh. I got a letter from Wally."

"Franks? What's it say?" Tom asked.

"He just was writing to say hi, to congratulate us on our marriage and baby and to say that he's engaged too." I said. Tom faked surprise.

"Who's the girl who he managed to keep?" Tom asked. I laughed a little.

"Be nice. Well, let's get Faith cleaned up." I said. We took Faith upstairs to give her a bath. Little did I know that our days of happiness were numbered and they were near the end.

* * *

_***7 Years Later***_

* * *

?'s Pov

We carefully navigated through the hallways, killing any Searchers that would pop out. Allison would cut them down with her sword. Soon, we heard crying, but it wasn't a Lost One. It sounded human. That's when I thought about how familiar it was. I stepped foward and began to turn the corner when Allison grabbed my shoulder.

"Tom! We don't know who or what that is!" Allison exclaimed. I motioned to her the best way I could that we were safe. I turned the corner and saw a small child, a girl, crouched down and crying. I saw she was clutching several dolls. One resembled the character I now looked like, another looked like the angel Allison looked like and the other looked like the Ink Demon. Or what he was suppose to look like. She looked up and immediately recoiled.

"Don't hurt me, please!" she cried. That's when Allison came around the corner.

"We won't hurt you." Allison said. The girl seemed to calm down. Allison had a soothing voice. "What's your name?"

"Faith." the girl said. My eyes widen. Faith... it was her. She had the same brown hair and the same blue eyes. This was Faith. Our daughter.


End file.
